1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a doll-based game machine and, more particularly, to a string-cutting doll-based game machine.
2. Related Prior Art
A doll-based game machine is conventionally a doll-snatching game machine. After one coin or two are inserted in the doll-snatching game machine through a slot, a claw is operable to snatch one of many dolls located in the doll-snatching game machine.
Such doll-based game machines have been providing entertainment to the public for quite some time. Such doll-based game machines are however loosing their charm. Owners of such doll-based game machines substitute new dolls for old ones regularly, trying to continue to attract customers. The operation of such doll-based game machines has however remained the same and begun to fail to appeal to the customers.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in prior art.